Overdue
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Who said Cross wasn't protective of his apprentice? Well, only when a certain samurai happens to ruin his breakfast every morning, but still... Cross/Kanda Spanking one-shot Warning: Possible Non-Con


Another request for the meme, although this time I mixed it into an entry for the comm. I'm part of.

Request:

Cross is angry at Kanda for picking on his apprentice so much and he determines that a spanking is in order.

Warning: Beware of typos, I fail at life. Really.

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own D. Gray-Man

-

It was days like this that Cross hated. Sitting in the cafeteria had never been his thing, even when he hadn't been a General. He'd always been the one to bully a finder into bringing his food to his room, then lazing around with a bottle of whatever alcohol the Order decided to provide. Which certainly wasn't satisfying, mind you.

So there he sat, cheap bottle of booze in hand and legs crossed on top of the table as he glanced around the large room, waiting for the pink-haired, gay man to finish his food. And just like every other morning, he waited for the stupid long-haired boy to come in and mess with his Idiot Apprentice.

He clicked his tongue once the teenager made his appearance, cutting in front of the long line of Finders to order at the counter. He barked his order and leaned against the wall, scowling at everyone that passed him by or even looked at him. Yes, this boy was definitely a pain in the ass.

When the white-haired boy made his own entrance, he pleasantly smiled at the people waving him down before going to stand in the long line. Cross knew of the brat's kind nature, and was surprised to see him accept the offer to cut most of the cloaked men.

The younger boy slowly made it up the line, chatting with all the men and women he ended up near, all while glancing at the clock. Cross let a smirk grace his face once the boy made it to the front and ordered enough food to feed a small army, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood next to the dark-haired Exorcist. Oh yes. Here it came.

An innocent Finder had just gotten his tray of food and was just about to sit down, when; conveniently, he tripped, stumbling into Allen, which resulted in falling against Kanda.

Ah, yes. The fight was about to begin.

The girly boy's eyes bulged out as his face lit up in anger, pushing Allen to the floor in his usual fit of anger (which, Cross now recognized as regular girly boy hormones). Allen pouted and stood up, wiping himself of the imaginary crumbs before moving to stand in front of the other, sparks flying once their eyes met.

"What the hell, Moyashi?!"

"Why'd you push me down, BaKanda?!"

They yelled at the same time, successfully attracting the attention of the whole room. Cross hummed and downed a little more of the contents in bottle before tilting himself backwards a bit and wondering how this fight would end.

"You fell, brat. Don't be an idiot."

"No I didn't! You pushed me!"

The pitiful fighting continued for a bit, and Cross found himself frowning, just like every other damn morning. It always happened; somewhere along the way the fighting would always irritate him, even though he'd been silently cheering it on only moments ago.

Eventually, he knew, one of them would storm out without breakfast, and the other would eat alone. The first time he's witnessed it, Cross had had the urge to scold his apprentice for letting the other get away with the insults, but he later figured out that they'd always fight it out at dinner. Hmm, every meal it seemed.

Such a sad thing it was, that Cross didn't eat dinner with low-ranking Exorcists. Oh well. None of them talked to him anyway.

When it happened this time, Cross had been expecting the older of the two to leave (they seemed to have some sort of schedule…), and gracefully took off after him, falling farther behind than he should have, because he almost lost the girly boy. It wasn't his damn fault the Order had gotten bigger since he'd taken his leave.

Following another curve in the hallway, Cross found himself rolling his eyes. The idiotic boy had stopped in the middle of the hallway; glancing around in front of himself, but not enough to make it obvious.

He sighed and stayed behind his corner for another moment, listening to make sure that the brat had kept walking before stepping out. A door was slammed, the noise circulating throughout the small, round hallway.

Putting a cigarette to his lip, Cross frowned and examined the doors from a distance. Mr. Temperamental would probably have a blemish-covered door, which, at any other time, would give him away, but Cross wasn't risking approaching the room. No, he was going to charge in and surprise the stuck up boy. It was the only way his plan would work, after all.

There, five doors down, was his room. The General was sure of it. Even from a good twenty feet away he could see the dents that had surely been left in the wood from quite a few kick.

Now, walking towards the room wouldn't work, especially considering how suspicious the Exorcist had been before he'd even entered his own room. He'd probably hear Cross long before he became within three feet of his living quarters.

Another click of his tongue as he leaned against the brick wall behind him, crossing his legs as he thought. A man such as himself should have planned this out sooner, but he hadn't. Well, he had, just hadn't expected the boy to truly be a bitch. How the rest of the Order put up with him, he'd never know.

Well, even being as smart as he fucking was, he decided to screw the plan and just march into the unknown territory of Yuu Kanda's room.

The first thing that had happened was far from pleasant. A sword was thrust into his face, tip nearly digging into his too-perfect nose. The brat was absolutely seething.

And it amused the General.

With a smirk, he flicked Judgment and disarmed the Asian of his precious sword. A swift punch to the stomach and he crumbled down, hair sticking behind his back as he attempted to pull himself back to his feet. It was all so very amusing.

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped, seeming to forget that he was now defenseless. Oh well. So much for respecting his elders.

"Oh, just here for some fun and punishment, guess you wouldn't know, hmm?" Cross smirked down at him, slowly putting his own innocence back into its holster.

"You didn't answer my damn question. Get the hell out of my room," the brat continued, seeming to think he could still be his demeaning self around the older man.

The man let out a deep chuckle once the boy stood back up, glaring ferociously at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Well, from here he could use Maria (but that would be too much work…), or just get the kid where he wanted him.

Keeping the smirk on his face, Cross walked across the room, carefully avoiding the boy's bubble as to not get hit, and sat on the bed, legs crossed. Kanda was absolutely seething as he continued to stare on, looking ready to set someone on fire.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He asked again, shoulders tense as he stood his ground.

"Oh, just sitting. Mind making my life easier and coming to sit here?" He patted the open mattress with his left hand as he made himself appear comfortable, ready to pounce once the Asian let his guard down even a little.

Hesitating for more than a minute, Kanda scowled and slowly approached the mattress, too prideful to disobey a General. He sat with his back pin straight and as far from the redhead as he could. Cross couldn't help but let a chuckle slip past his lips at his actions. Smart kid, he was.

The room was cold, the General noticed, glancing around until he noticed the cracks in the window. The reasons for such a prissy attitude just kept piling up; the Exorcist probably hadn't slept comfortably since it'd been broken.

All was silent as Cross waited for the boy to relax his tense muscles; anxious, if only on the inside. It would work, he knew, but… Hm, it'd certainly be entertaining…

"What's the matter?" He asked with his usual smirk, "Scared?"

"Of course not!" The boy snapped, instincts taking over as he obnoxiously moved closer to Cross, bumping knees and thighs pressing against each other. He wore no expression, simply looking bored, and Cross took the chance.

It was easy enough, considering how light the Asian was, but he just had to go down kicking. Fucking brat.

"What the fuck?!" He demanded, wrists being roughly held in an uncomfortable stretch above his head as his legs were simultaneously pinned beneath the General's arms. He was spread over the man's lap, facedown and vulnerable. He kept up his struggles, and Cross had no choice but to tie up his arms and leave him in an even more uncomfortable position.

"Just stay still, brat!" He hissed, freeing one of his own hands once the boy's were tied up. "It's your own damn fault, anyway…" He said slowly, knowing the boy would take the bait.

"How the fuck do you figure?!" He renewed his struggle once the hand was gone, but he was lifted slightly, hands trapped underneath his torso.

Another chuckle and the General was reaching around the Exorcist to unbutton his pants. Kanda thrashed as a finger accidentally slipping past the waistband, to which, the General scowled. "Only I'm allowed to harass the idiot, so back the hell off, knowing you, you'd actually kill him. Who the hell would pay my bills then?"

There was a gasp as the fabric was pulled down, tearing slightly, not that Cross cared. Thin legs continued to thrash as Kanda's underwear was pulled down, revealing pale and perfectly rounded cheeks. If only the boy were a woman...

The Exorcist continued to thrash as Cross forced the fabric past his knees, tangling him in his own clothing and rendering him immobile. "This'll only take a minute, so don't waste my time..." he drawled, pulling his hand back and letting it whip through the air until it met the soft skin of the boy's backside. There was a gasp, and then a growl before the thrashing began again, this time with more effort as the brat tried to buck Cross off.

"What the fuck is this?!" He yelled, squirming his hips until he could slam them into the General's stomach.

Cross didn't bother to answer the stupid question, and instead steadied the Asian's hips against his thighs and slapped his ass again, smirking at the expression he earned. Kanda looked absolutely horrified. And angry, of course. But who wouldn't be?

Another gasp, but this time from something else. The samurai's crotch was uncomfortably close to his own, and Cross was a man of women, so this was very wrong indeed.

He scowled and slapped the boy's ass three more times, each ripping another growl from the stoic boy's throat. But when Cross finally noticed the underlying tone in the brat's voice, it was his turn to be horrified. There was something poking him in the thigh. Not just poking, fucking rubbing all against him. Even though it was his own damn fault for pulling the Asian's pants down, he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of the kid. Of all the things in the fucking world…

He threw Kanda off of him as if he were the plague, scowling as his elbows hit the floor with a snap. The boy's cheeks were colored in the most unnoticeable of manners, but he was Cross fucking Marian. Of course _he'd _fucking notice something as standout-ish as it was on the Asian's pale cheeks.

The boy made no move to stand and instead looked at the floor, not even bothering to cover himself up. Cross scoffed at him and propped himself up on his palms, staring at the ceiling. Yes, he could absolutely mortify the younger Exorcist, he could just be disgusted, or just humiliate him in his presence.

"So that's the type of shit you get off on, hm?" He asked in a husky voice as he lit another cigarette and took a long, deep, drag before blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. There was a nod, and Cross smirked inwardly. "Lets see ya get rid of it, then." And it was a damn good thing that Cross was the straightest thing to ever grace the planet, because this boy was finer than most of the women he had bedded.

There was a sigh, and when Cross looked down, Kanda had closed his eyes in concentration, for what, Cross did not know. There was another moment of silence as he waited for the younger boy to sit up and begin. When he finally did, Cross put on the most uninterested face he could muster and turned away, choosing to simply humiliate the boy by the thought of a perfectly straight man watching him masturbate, even if he really didn't have any interest at all.

Being deprived of women for such a long time had done him no help, but he'd NEVER resort to men, no matter how legal they were. Just the thought was almost enough to shudder, and hearing the moans escaping the samurai's lips certainly didn't help. Why had he gotten himself into this situation again? Oh, right. His idiot apprentice. Pfft, it hardly seemed worth it now that he thought about it.

The smallest of gasps were the only things that could manage to pull themselves past the stoic boy's lips, it seemed. His breath was already coming in rasps, and he knew that the young samurai didn't do this often. Well, not that he blamed with. What with walls this thin? Who would?

The General could hear the sound of liquid thicker than water splash against the floor and smirked down at the flushed boy before picking himself up off the bed and heading for the door.

"If you don't want this getting out, you'd better quit fucking around with my idiot apprentice," He growled before taking his leave.

Sure, he'd had a golem with him, but he wasn't even sure that it'd been able to see Kanda from its spot in his coat. Well, the brat didn't need to know that.

-

ANOTHER HORRIBLE ENDING. I'm so sorry for wasting your life. I've suddenly become a fail writer, haven't I? /sobs/ one review? Please? I'm only asking for one!

And happy Holidays! It's finally 010 (yes that's what I call it xD)!


End file.
